


Sanctuary

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Freedom, Gen, Past, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: This is written from James POV, he is enjoying the freedom that Earth gives him that was missing back when he was a Crown Prince. Reminiscing about the past and about what it was like before they came to Earth. Brotherly Love.





	Sanctuary

Sunshine dapples through the leaves,  
As a breeze ruffles my dark strands.  
Glasses momentarily discarded,  
As I sit there painting.  
  
I love this peaceful garden,  
The plants flourish under my care.  
Their colours so vibrant and varied,  
So different than the Abyssal Plains.  
  
Colour taints the brush and my fingers,  
The pure white dissipating with each stroke.  
Honeyed hues focused on the work,  
Even as my mind wanders.  
  
As colour spread across the canvas,  
Forming open skies and fields.  
Creation was such a foreign concept,  
For one that was trained in war and conquest.  
  
I grew up within a gilded cage,  
Unaware of what it was like to fly free.  
Chained and bound explicitly by expectations,  
I never thought to question what had become my life.  
  
The castle was far from a loving environment,  
Happiness a foreign concept for a long time.  
To most, I ceased to be more than the Crown Prince,  
And I endeavoured to always exceed expectations.  
  
My life may have been filled with books, war and politics,  
Duty always weighing heavily on my shoulders.   
Yet within cold stone walls, I found something precious,  
My younger brothers.  
  
I had perfected my façade,  
Yet within the Brotherly Bond, I found peace.  
Unconditional understanding and acceptance,  
With them, I could simply be myself, Raestrao.  
  
My life was not unbearable by any means,  
I was the eldest son and Father’s favourite.  
It was the other’s that were dealt far harsher blows,  
And it was then I felt the first stirrings of protectiveness.  
  
Our Father felt no remorse for the atrocities he inflicted,  
Not even when it was on his own children.   
The desire to keep my brothers safe flourished,  
For them, I could endure any trial.  
  
Time marched on and weeks turn into years,  
My engagement hovers on the lips of the strangers.  
My brothers seem to find enjoyment in teasing me,  
Until one day they began to show unusual zeal.  
  
I hesitate in the face of their enthusiasm,  
Their plans were flawed and imperfect.  
Yet the premise was sound and tempting,  
Life alone within the palace would be intolerable.  
  
Damien better than anyone understood my feelings,  
The mixture of brotherly affection, duty and protectiveness.  
They knew I just needed a little bit of prodding,  
Besides I was best equipped to deal with Earth.  
  
I was swayed by the invitation of freedom,  
The freedom to be myself was a heady thought.  
To shed expectations and chains.  
I discarded my title of Prince with only mild regret.  
  
We left together and I never looked back. 


End file.
